Marco and Spinner's Interesting Evening
by BiMan
Summary: What will Marco and Spinner do when they're alone. This is my first fan fic. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I- The Beginning**

Marco was really bored. He pondered around his room, trying to think of something to do. His parents were away, but he did not want to abuse his power. Marco's dad still did not know that he was homosexual. However, Marco had a need for another guy. Dylan was out of town at a hockey meet, and there were no other friends that he could think of. Suddenly, the phone rang. It was Spinner.

"Hey Marco," he said, "Can I come over to your house to study?"

"Sure," Marco replied.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes," Spinner responded.

They had an English test later that week. And Kwon's tests were tough, but Marco could not study. He was just confused.

The doorbell rang. Quickly, Marco answered; Spinner was there. They decided to go to Marco's room; he got a new computer and it was private. Once they went into his room, Marco took out his English binder. He asked Spinner a few questions, all of which Spinner answered incorrectly. Spinner put down his notes and started to talk to Marco.

"I'm worried about something," he muttered.

"What is it, I'm open to anything," Marco answered.

"I have sort of a curiosity, it's a long story. I was raised in a set back house, I never really got to hang with my 'bros' if you know what I'm saying. I never got to go to their house or anything. I wanted to know if I was normal." Spinner said.

"What do you mean by 'normal,'" Marco responded.

"Well, umm…, I've never seen another guy's, you know, private parts. You're gay and all that, I thought you might be able to calm me down about it."

"You could have just said so. It's fine with me. I needed another man to talk to. All of my gay friends are away." Marco retorted. He rapidly took off his shirt, revealing a nice six-pack.

"Wow! That's, how do you say it, umm…, hot," Spinner exclaimed. Right after he said this, Marco started to take off Spinner's shirt. Spinner had obviously never shaved, so he had a lot of body hair, especially armpit and chest hair. Marco wasn't finished with puberty like Spinner. Marco was a little surprised, but didn't say anything. Spinner was really caught up in the mood, and undid Marco's belt. Marco let out a faint moan. Anyone could see the bulge in Marco's pants. Spinner started to pull down Marco's pants. He was wearing really good looking black Calvin Klein briefs. The erection was obvious.

Spinner did not wear a belt, so Marco took Spin's pants off. He was wearing green boxers that day. Marco became really excited.

"I'm a little nervous," Spinner admitted.

"Don't worry, I've done this a million times before," Marco said to calm Spin down, "I'll show you mine first." He took off the briefs, revealing a nice 7" uncircumcised penis.

"It's really good looking," said an astonished Spinner. He was less anxious and took off his boxers. Spinner had a 6" circumcised dick.

"What's the skin on the top of your dick, Marco," Spinner asked.

"It's foreskin, you don't have it," Marco replied. Spinner gave him the OK look.

"I feel a lot better. But I have one last thing to tell you…" Spinner said.


	2. Chapter 2

Spinner never acted nervous. It was as though he was over-confident, with girlfriends and all that. But it never dawned on him that he would be questioning who he was. Homosexuality, ironically, was the one thing that he had abhorred. He couldn't come to the realization that he was gay. It was so far from him. Spin was always a player, especially with Paige. However, he had gotten over her; at least that's what he thought.

It was about a minute of absolute silence. Marco, who was getting anxious, nudged Spinner. He suddenly got back into action.

"Thanks, Marco. I could have never asked anyone else to help me with something like this. Back to what I was saying, I think that I'm gay" Spinner started to say. Immediately, the phone rang. Paige had called Spinner's cell phone and his home phone. She thought that he might be at Marco's house. They had grown to be friendlier over the last few months.

"Spinner, where are you. I seriously need someone to give me some, like, pleasure." Paige grumbled. She had become "sluttier" lately. Every other day, she had sex with some guy. She knew nothing about Spin's dilemma. Paige hung up.

"You know, I think that we could have some fun." Marco said. He needed some man-on-man action.

"What do you mean, fun," Spinner asked. He was sort of oblivious to what was going on. Spin was caught up with everything. Being naked with his friend in his friend's room, alone; no parents around, he was mystified. After a few seconds, Marco grabbed Spinner's dick and started give him a blowjob. Spin let out a moan; he couldn't take it. Marco only got faster and faster. A few minutes later, Spinner ejaculated in Marco's mouth. Marco swallowed that man juice in one gulp.

"That was good," Spinner struggled to say. He was catching his breath. Marco walked over to his dresser. There was a small drawer on the top. He opened it, taking a condom package out.

"No way, dude. You're not serious," Spin asserted. Marco, uttering not a single word, he climbed onto bed. He was as hard as ever. Marco took a condom out, and slipped it on. He moved Spinner into a comfortable position. Right then and there, he pushed his condom-covered penis into Spinner's tight ass. They both let out a groan of pleasure. Marco had experienced anal sex before, but it still pleasured him greatly. Marco thrust in and out faster and faster, to the point where he came in Spinner's anus.

They both lay down on the bed, falling asleep. By that time, Marco had taken off the condom. They were both naked. Staring at the ceiling, they went to sleep, hugging each other like angels.


End file.
